digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
MetalGreymon (disambiguation)
MetalGreymon (Vaccine) MetalGreymon is a Cyborg Digimon, the digivolved form of Greymon. There are two variations of MetalGreymon. MetalGreymon from File Island have drastically increased their lifespan due to their modification, but their flesh has become a discolored blue. They have a virus attribute. MetalGreymon from the Folder Continent have digivolved more safely, drawing out a more complete power. They are orange and have a vaccine attribute. The orange, vaccine-type version of MetalGreymon is first introduced in the anime Digimon Adventure in 1999, instead of the previous virus version. It is later seen in the V-Pet Digimon Pendulum 5, and it appears in most Digimon media nowadays as opposed to its virus counterpart. He resembles a much larger Greymon with red hair, purple decayed wings, a metallic helmet, trident-like left arm, and chest-mounted twin missile launchers. MetalGreymon's strength is said to be comparable to a nuclear warhead's, and their attacks will completely annihilate weaker Digimon. In order to digivolve to MetalGreymon, a Greymon must continuously defeat formidable opponents. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World 2 MetalGreymon digivolves from Greymon, and can digivolve into WarGreymon or Omnimon. He also appears in BIOS Domain on two floors, the first to introduce him, and the second is the last floor of the domain where he is obtainable as a partner using the Toy Plane given to the player (before the boss is beaten), Giga Domain, Scan Domain, Data Domain, Soft Domain, Bug Domain, Core Tower and Chaos Tower. Digimon World 3 Agumon becomes MetalGreymon at level 20. For the other starter Digimon, digivolves to MetalGreymon if Greymon reach at lvl 40,he can digivolve into Wargreymon. He also avaiable in cards with Red S-Energy and has 34 AP/32HP. Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalGreymon (Vaccine) known as "RealMetalGreymon", appeared as the champion of Wiseman Tower in the second card battle game. He belongs to the Flame card group. He has 1540 HP, 850 circle-attack, 600 triangle-attack, and circle-counter cross attack. His support card is boost own attack +300. Digimon World DS MetalGreymon digivolves from Greymon, and can digivolve to WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon or Omnimon (once you've befriended an Omnimon). Digimon World Dawn/Dusk MetalGreymon digivolves from Greymon, at Lv. 34 and 3000 Dragon Exp. Then, he digivolves into WarGreymon. MetalGreymon can be found at Chaos Brain. In Dusk, it can be found in Sunshine City. Digimon World Championship MetalGreymon can digivolve from Veedramon and GeoGreymon with 40 Dragon AP and Tyrannomon and Greymon with at least 10 battles, and digivolves to WarGreymon with 14 battles, with at least 50% won, 60 Dragon AP and an Egg revert, or VictoryGreymon with 30 battles, with 50% won and 2 egg reverts. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution MetalGreymon digivolves from Greymon and can digivolve into WarGreymon, or AncientGreymon if the Spirit of Fire plate is set. It can be found in the Limit Valley. Attacks *'Giga Blaster'This attack is named "Artifical Intelligence Missile" in Digimon Battle. (Giga Destroyer): Launches two fish-shaped nuclear missiles from its chest. *'Mega Claw'This attack is named "Body Blow" in Digimon Battle. (Trident Arm): Launches its tethered metal claw off its arm to slash or wrap up enemies. *'Metal Arm' *'Metal Slash' *'Tera Destroyer': Launches an enhanced version of its "Giga Blaster" attack. * : Slashes with its claw. *'Powerful Flame': Unleashes a wave of fire from its claw. Variations / Subspecies *MetalGreymon (Virus) *MetalGreymon X *RizeGreymon MetalGreymon (Virus) MetalGreymon is a Cyborg Digimon, the digivolved form of Greymon. There are two variations of MetalGreymon. MetalGreymon from File Island have drastically increased their lifespan due to their modification, but their flesh has become a discolored blue. They have a virus attribute. MetalGreymon from the Folder Continent have digivolved more safely, drawing out a more complete power. They are orange and have a vaccine attribute. MetalGreymon (Virus) is a blue-skinned, viral version of MetalGreymon. Digimon Adventure 02 C'mon Digimon MetalGreymon is the secret, strongest digivolution in C'mon Digimon, and Makoto is training his Greymon to become it. When Shinichirou Jousaki's Deathmon absorbs Makoto's Greymon's data, it can assume the form of a Death MetalGreymon. Digimon World MetalGreymon (Virus) appears on top of Mount Infinity, just before Machinedramon's room. After being beaten, it goes to the arena and opened a bar while giving nicknames to the player's Digimon. MetalGreymon's finisher is accidentally mixed up (name only) with HerculesKabuterimon's and called Giga Scissor Claw. MetalGreymon (Virus) can digivolve from Greymon, Meramon, Monochromon, Drimogemon, and Tyrannomon. MetalGreymon (Virus) has a 33% chance to digivolve into SkullGreymon when it loses a life. Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalGreymon (Virus) is located in the factory, which has the player answer a riddle. Once answered correctly, he gives the player the card which is the answer. He belongs to the Flame card group. His cards cannot be purchased in the game, so the player can obtain a maximum of three. Digimon World Championship MetalGreymon (Virus) can digivolve from Greymon with 30 Vaccine AP and 8 Battles, Growlmon with 40 Virus AP or DarkTyrannomon with 8 battles and 40 Dragon AP, and will digivolve to BlackWarGreymon with 14 battles, with 50% won, 60 Dragon AP and an Egg Revert. Attacks *'Giga Blaster' (Giga Destroyer): Launches two fish-shaped nuclear missiles from its chest. *'Mega Claw' (Trident Arm): Launches its tethered metal claw off its arm to slash or wrap up enemies. *'Metal Slash': Slashes with its claw. *'Flame of Fury' (Revenge Flame): Unleashes a wave of fire from its claw. *'Booster Claw' Variations / Subspecies * MetalGreymon (Vaccine) * Death MetalGreymon MetalGreymon (2010 anime) MetalGreymon (2010 anime) is a Cyborg Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Metal Greymon". It is the , which possesses MailBirdramon's armor on top of Greymon's power, a form which was strengthened without hindering the fighting strength of Greymon, who specialized in close-combat fighting. Due to its "Trident Arm" and "Giga Destroyer" techniques, it has changed from a Greymon that excelled in one-to-one battles to an enhancement that could fight one-to-many.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/07-ma/metalgreymon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: MetalGreymon] Digimon Xros Wars Attacks * Trident Arm: Smashes its claw into the opponent, a technique exceptionally enhanced in offensive power due to adding extremely high-temperature claws on top of Greymon's already mighty strength. * Giga Destroyer: Annihilates all of the opponents surrounding it by emitting ultra-high energy, homing laser beams at them. Variations / Subspecies *MetalGreymon *MetalGreymon (Virus) *MetalGreymon X MetalGreymon + Cyber Launcher MetalGreymon + Cyber Launcher is an Enhancement Digimon whose name and design are derived from "MetalGreymon (2010 anime) plus Cyber Launcher". Cyberdramon turned into a weapon as the which assists MetalGreymon. As its "Cyber Gigantic Launcher" is its Special Move which boasts its maximum offensive power, it is demonstrated along with its "Coronal Mass Ejection" in order to annihilate the opponent.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/03-sa/cyberlauncher/index.html Digimon Dictionary: MetalGreymon + Cyber Launcher] Digimon Xros Wars Attacks *'Cyber Launcher' *'Cyber Gigantic Launcher': Concentrates and fires all of its energy. *'Coronal Mass Ejection': Lowers its thermal power but opens all of its gunports, allowing it to attack countless enemies. MetalGreymon X MetalGreymon X is an orange MetalGreymon modified through the X-Antibody. he is equipped with the "Trident Arm Ver.9.9". One swing has the same power of his special attack "Giga Destroyer". Digimon D-Cyber While Teru is under MetalPhantomon's control, his partner is MetalGreymon X. When he is defeated by Hikaru's Dorugoramon, he reverts back to Agumon X. Attacks *'Trident Arm VER 9.9' *'Giga Destroyer' *'Metal Slash' Variations / Subspecies *MetalGreymon Notes and References